Our First Kiss
by animefreak5483
Summary: Tai and Sora as kids Tai doesnt think girls can do the same things guys can but sora shows him as they are stranded on an island cute fluffy stuff :


Our First Kiss  
By Animefreak5483  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon-  
(A/N: some of the dialogue is spelt weird on purpose- I tried my best to write as a little kid- In this fic Ta nd Sora are little kids, and well usually little kids have hard times saying some words and sounds- oh well. Just to give you a heads up! Enjoy)  
  
A tall woman dressed in a beautiful Japanese Kimono opened the door of a humble apartment. Her gentle brown eyes looked down to find the frame of a familiar five-year-old boy. His unruly brown hair stood straight up.  
"Helwo Mrs. Takenouchi." He cutely said. "Tan Sora tome out and play?" His large chocolate eyes pleaded up at the woman.  
"She's still in time out for the last time you two got together and decided to cause trouble."  
Tai looked down at his feet. He remembered how mad Sora's mom had been for the last stunt. Sora had gotten in a fight with another boy to prove to Tai girls could fight. Sora's mom didn't like it that her daughter was playing soccer and now fighting with boys.  
"I pomise we'll be good. Honest." Little Taichi said as he put his hands behind his back. He smiled innocently as he crossed his fingers secretly. "That was my fault… I made Sora come along and get in the fight… I'm soory." He flashed his large puppy dog eyes up at the woman.  
Mrs. Takenouchi was trying to keep a stern face- but was unable to do so. Something about the boy made all her anger disappear. She gave him a reluctant smile. Tai had always been able to get away with murder using those eyes… she put her head in her hand, shook her head, and sighed.  
"She's in the back room cleaning." Tai's face light up. "I expect you to have her back by three- ok? And NO trouble!" She yelled as he ran off to find Sora.  
"Hey Sora! You wanna play today?" Tai shouted as he found her staring out a window. She turned to see her friend.  
"I can't Tai… mama says I need to quite getting into trouble. Tai looked at her. Her crimson eyes burnt brightly- but looked sad at the moment. Tai had always thought Sora was pretty and secretly harbored a crush oh his best friend, but fearing the dreaded cooties, he never told her.   
"She said you could come out and play. So let's go!" Tai said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Takenouchi's apt.  
Once they were outside in the park Tai began to jump up and down w/ enthusiasm.  
"Goodie! We get to play knights now!" He smiled as he picked up a stick and swooshed it around.  
"I'm the good guy!" He yelled.  
"What do I get to be?" Sora asked.  
"You go over to the castle slide and stay at the top." Tai pointed over to the playground equipment a little ways away.  
"Ok, what do I get to do then? Am I the evil bad guy?" She said w/ excitement growing.  
"No… you are the princess. And I have to rescue you from the evil dragon."  
"What?"  
"Ya, I'll come in charging all heroic like-" Tai went off into a daydream of him fighting off hundreds of guards.  
"NO!" Sora said- breaking Tai away from his dreams. "I always have to be the stupid princess! And I always have to be saved. Why Can't I be the good guy and you the person I get to save?"  
"Well, 'cause you're a girl. And guys save girls- that's how it works…. I guess." Tai answered scratching his head.  
"But that's not fair!" Sora replied.  
"That's what the story books my mommy reads me says. Besides girls can't fight. My mommy says that they are made of sugar and nice things… or something…"  
"I hate it! Why Can't I be the good guy, or play soccer? I don't wanna be a girl!" Sora yelled as she ran off crying. Tai took off after her.  
"Sora! We don't have to play that then… come back. I'm sorry." he called after his friend. Sora quickly came to a halt from running as she neared a hill that over looked the ocean. She had never gone this far from home before and was scared. She thought she was lost. Tai came running soon after, but wasn't able to stop running as quickly as Sora and tripped. He bounced and almost fell off the cliff. He luckily grabbed on the ledge as his body dangled off the side.  
"TAI!" Sora gasped as she ran to aid him.  
"Sora- go and get help!" He said- he wasn't strong enough to pull himself up, let along hang on for much longer.  
"No way- you'll fall." She said as she grabbed his arm and tried with all her might to pull him up.  
"Geez Tai- will you stop eating all those Twinkies- you're heavy!"  
"Sorry! Sora- you've gotta let go!"  
"Why? You don't think I can do this?" She grunted. She just wasn't strong enough to pull him up and she didn't weight enough to use her weight as an anchor. She was slowly slipping. "Tai- I'm not letting go!" Sora was making a little progress and had Tai almost up, until the ledge of the cliff gave way. Sending both children plummeting into restless ocean waters below.  
Several seconds later Sora splashed her head above the cold waters, gasping for breath. She frantically looked around for any signs of her friend- there was none and she started to panic… Soon however she heard desperate splashing behind her. Sure enough it was Tai. He was struggling to stay above water as it splashed over his head and pushed him out away from shore.  
"T-TAI!" Sora called out- but the crashing waves cut her cries short. She immediately went to aid her drowning friend.  
Before she reached him, Tai's head submerged below the restless waters. He didn't come back up either. So Sora dived down after him. She came up seconds later holding the unconscious Tai. She wrapped her arms around his chest- pressing himself tightly to his back- allowing them to float. The current was strong- too strong for Sora to fight alone, not to mention w/ Taichi's weight. SO she concentrated on keeping them both afloat until she spotted a piece of driftwood. Luckily one came not to long into the swim, and Sora swam with all her might after it. Once she reached it, she set Tai on top of it and began to kick w/ her legs to try and propel them back to shore. But the distance was too great; the current was sucking them in the opposite direction.  
"What do I do?" She said as she rested against their make shift raft. She was exhausted- she looked around to where the current was taking them. Sora almost screamed for joy when she spotted an small island not to far off. "We have to get to that island." She thought. "If not we'll drift off deeper in the ocean…" She looked at Tai- he was still breathing- that gave he hope- once she got them to shore, she could find help.  
She began to kick in the water pushing them closer to shore. It was harder than she expected to get out of the current, but somehow she was able to do it. And soon she was dragging Tai's body up on the beach. She all but collapsed next to him as she got them both out of the water. She forced herself to get up and check on her friend. She turned him on his side and was able to get some of the water out of him. She returned hi to a lying position on his back. She set her ear to his chest and monitored his heart beat and breathing for a time.  
'He should be ok.' She thought as she stood up and looked around her surroundings. The main island, where they had come from was hardly visible now- and it didn't look as if there were any people on the island. "Great- well I guess I'd better start a fire and dry off-" she said to herself and walked a little ways into the woods.  
She returned to the beach and set up a fire ring and began to attempt to fire by dashing two stones together. After several minutes Sora was successful in creating a fire. She got it burning well and pulled Tai closer to flames. She then began to take off her soaking jeans and tee shirt leaving her in her underwear and training bra- even though she didn't really need one yet- She set her cloths over a branch to dry as she then knelt down and saw Tai was shivering from the wet cloths. Sora hesitantly removed his tee shirt and shorts. Leaving him in his boxers. She then found some bigger leaves and piled them on top of his nearly nude frame.   
It had to be around noon or so as she looked up to the sky. She was about to go and scavenge for some water and food when she heard Tai waking up. He moaned out in pain as he opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed he was only in his boxers as he looked around his surroundings. He saw Sora walking over towards him in her undergarments.  
"Sora? What? Where are we and what happened to our cloths?"  
"We were pushed off to this island. And our cloths are drying- you don't want to catch cold by staying in wet, cold cloths do you?"  
Tai shook his head 'no.' "How did we get here? I don't remember swimming."  
"I was able to get to a piece of wood and get us here." Sora said proudly.  
"What?" Tai said shocked at the fact that Sora had indeed saved him.  
"Well now that you're up- let's find some food." She said changing the subject. She reached out her hand and helped Tai to his feet. He felt kind of embarrassed just being in his underwear- but son his empty stomach took first priority.   
Together they walked into the wooded area. They came back to their campsite several minutes later with fresh fruits. They sat close to the fire as they ate their meal.  
"Hey Sora…" Tai started.  
"Ya?"  
"Are you sure you are really a girl?" He asked seriously in his cute little boy voice.  
"Ya, I think so… why?"  
"Cause… well you sure don't act like a girl… I mean you saved me…"  
"My momma says I'm a girls… so I must be one."  
"Hey Sora…" Tai continued. "What's' that?" He asked pointing to her training bra.  
"It's a brader (Brazier in little kid talk) or something." She replied.  
"Cause my mommy has one too… so I duess that means you are a girl. 'Cause she says she's one too."  
"Tai, girls can do things boys can…"  
"Sora?"  
"What Tai?"  
"Do you think our mom's will come looking for us?" Tai asked worriedly. Sora was silent for a while.  
"I'm sure they'll find us. But until then we need to stay here and keep the fire going."  
"How did you know all this stuff?" Tai questioned.  
Sora had known how to save them from the cold water, hypothermia, how to make a fire and more.  
"Doesn't you daddy take you camping Tai?" Sora responded.  
"Well, no. My dad doesn't like the out doors much…"  
"Really? My daddy takes me all the time- my mommy doesn't like me going, but I go anyway."  
"Sora- you have got to be a guy… no girl goes camping."  
"Well I do and I'm a girl!" She said.  
  
Back at Sora's house-  
"It's past four! I told them to be back at three!" Mrs. T said as she picked up the phone and called her best friend- Mrs. Kamiya.  
"Kamiya residence." A girl's voice said cheerfully over the phone.  
"Kari dear- is your mommy there- this is Mrs. Takenouchi."  
"Hi, just a second. Mommy phone! It's Sora's mommy." She yelled loudly.  
"Hello Hun how are you?" Mrs. Kamiya said as she took the phone.  
"Oh I'm ok, but I was just calling to see if Sora was over there- I had wanted her back by three."  
"No- Sora's not here. I thought they were playing over at your house."  
"You mean Tai's not there either? They're not here." Mrs. T's voice became worried.  
"Where could they be?" she asked.  
"I don't know- but I wouldn't worry to much. Tai usually shows up sooner or later when his stomach is hungry."  
"Has he done this before?"  
"A few times, but he usually goes off alone- I'm sure Sora's just fine."  
"Alright, if you say so- but I'm still mad she didn't listen…"  
"Oh let Sora have some fun- Tai Won't let anything hurt her."  
"Well if they show up, will you have Sora come straight home?"  
"Sure- bye."  
  
On the Island-  
"Sora, I'm still hungry." Tai complained. "And I'm cold- are my cloths dry yet?"  
"Tai…" Sora said. "Will you stop whining- no the cloths are still damp and I don't know if the food here is eatable, other than those few pieces of fruit." Sora got up and sat next to Tai. She began to rub her hands over his arms to give him warmth.  
"Is that better?" She asked.  
"Ya." Tai whispered. Inside his stomach felt like hundreds of butterflies were fluttering. "Hey Sora?"  
"Ya, Tai." She replied as she turned to face him.  
Tai gathered all his courage and quickly gave Sora a peck on the cheek.  
Sora froze as Tai's lips touched her cheek. Tai quickly pulled back and touched his lips w/ his hand. Sora reached up and touched her cheek. They both were blushing.  
"That was my first kiss." Sora whispered in a hushed reverence.  
"Mine too." Tai replied. They just looked at each other for a moment until they seemed to draw closer- as if by a magnet Tai kissed Sora again, but this time it was a peck on the lips. Both drew away suddenly, as if burnt. They just stared at one another.  
"Does… does this mean we're married?" Tai asked. He had heard if a boy kisses a girl on the lips then they were married…. And well his parents did that often so to Tai the playground rumor must be true.  
"I…I.. Guess so." Sora replied nervously.  
"Cool." Tai said. He liked the idea of him an Sora being married. "So what do we do now?" Tai asked.  
"Well- we keep the fire going for one." She said as she threw another log into the fire. "That way someone might spot us here and rescue us."  
"But what if no one comes?" Tai questioned.  
"They'll come-"  
The sun was now beginning to set on the horizon. Tai and Sora's cloths were now dry and both children dressed.  
  
By now Mrs. T had called the police and they had a search on for the two missing children back in the city. People from all over the city joined together and searched for the kids.  
  
Tai and Sora were both tired. They now snuggled close to the fire and each other for warmth more than anything.  
"Hey Sora?"  
"What now?" Sora asked.  
"Well I was wondering- where are we going to live? My house our yours?"  
"What?"  
"I mean us being married and all."  
"I don't know- I didn't think we could live together till we're older."  
"But that's a long time from now."  
"I know, but we have to wait till we're our parent's age."  
"But they're like 100! They remember dinosaurs! I can't wait that long." Tai said in a cute little voice that caused Sora to giggle.  
"They can't be that old."  
"Well, they are." Tai reassured her.  
"Hey Sora, you know what?"  
"No, what?"  
"I'm sorry about earlier. You're ok, for a girl and all."  
"Thanks Tai, and you're a good friend."  
"So… what do you think is taking them so long?"  
"No clue- they probably think you ran away again- I don't even think I wanna go back home."  
"Why?"  
"My mom. She's going to have a fit!"  
"Ya, you mom hates me now. I always get you into trouble….Hey look over there- it's a bright light!" Tai said as he sat up and pointed to a light coming towards them. "We're saved!" Tai jumped up and down and kissed Sora once again- but this time longer.  
  
  
"And those were our first kisses." An adult Tai said as he held a young child in his lap. The infant suck on a pair of goggles.  
"Hey daddy- what made you like mommy so much?" A girl who looked to be about seven inquired as she looked up at her father. She was sitting near his feet up against the family's sofa.  
"Yes dear. What made you like mommy so much?" Sora asked as she smiled at Tai. She had her auburn hair down and it gently cascaded over her shoulders. She was holding another child in her lap. Their three children all looked at their dad. His once unruly hair was now cut short and he looked well established as he sat in the living room of their house in the middle class area of town. Sora was on a chair across from the sofa, holding their five-year-old son.  
"What is this? Twenty questions or something? I feel as if I'm being interrogated!"   
"Come on dad! It's for a school project."  
"Well then have your aunt tell you all the details of our lives- she was there. And remind me to have a talk with her about her classroom assignments." Sora smiled as Tai sighed.  
"Well?" The girl persisted.  
"Fine, Fine. Mia, I'll tell you. Well did you guys know your mommy is really special? She's so special she stole my heart the moment I met her." he smiled over at Sora.  
"Dad!" the boy in Sora's lap cried. All the mushy stuff was getting him uncomfortable.  
"Ok, well besides that- any girl that can play soccer as well as I do- well that was it. I knew she was the one for me. And not to mention she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The couple looked at each other lovingly as their two older children gagged, the youngest still fiddled with the goggles.  
"Dad! Girls are icky!" The boy said.  
"Now come on Van- not all girls are icky- your mom's a girl and I know you don't think she's icky."  
"Well, ok- not all girls are. But most of them are."  
"Ok now my rugrats. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." Tai said as he stood up and cradled their youngest child in his arms.  
Sora pushed Van gently off her lap and got up. She led both Van and Mia to their room they shared. Soon she returned to the living room where Tai waited w/ their son in his arms.  
"Oh is my little baby tired?" Sora said sweetly as she took the baby in her arms.  
"Well yes, I am." Tai said smoothly.  
"Very funny. Isn't your daddy so funny? Hugh? Seji?" Sora said to the boy as she rocked him in her arms and he smiled. She walked into the spare bedroom next to the master bedroom- that now doubled as the nursery. Sora gently put the infant in his crib. Tai walked in behind and put his arms around his wife's waist and began to kiss her neck.  
"Tai!" She swatted at him and bent down and kissed the now sleeping baby.  
"So how did mommy know daddy was the right one for you?" Tai asked cutely w/ the same smile he had so many years before.  
"I don't know…" She said as she pulled him out of the nursery. "I don't remember."  
"Well, maybe this will help jog your memory." He said as he swept her off her feet and into their bedroom.  
The End! 


End file.
